


Miradas

by Popistap



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fanfiction, Femslash, KagKik, KagomexKikyo, One Shot, Romance, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popistap/pseuds/Popistap
Summary: Ante la falta de palabras, las miradas hablan. Kagome y Kikyō, misma alma pero diferentes personas, se hallan en una sentimental encrucijada cuando tienen un encuentro solitario. One-shot. Yuri. Kagkik
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Kikyou, Higurashi Kagome/Kikyou
Kudos: 5





	Miradas

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeenas, aparezco para molestar con un fic crack. Sí, Kagome y Kikyō. Me parece que el vínculo de ellas es en demasía profundo. Es una lástima que en la serie no lo hayan profundizado más allá de la relación que tenían con Inuyasha. Siempre me llamó la atención el tema de encarnación y reencarnación, y más la relación tan peculiar que tienen éstas dos. En algún momento empecé a shippearlas, cosas de la vida. ¡Pero no por nada! Mi cabeza vio señales (unas raris)
> 
> Este es un one-shot que está basado en el capitulo 109 de la serie: El Monte de las Ánimas (Monte Hakurei). Así que van a encontrar algunos diálogos de ese capitulo.  
> ¿Advertencias? mmm, no muchas. Es yuri y parece que hay una cosa medio rara incestuosa porque son la misma persona pero en tiempos diferentes. Todo muy normal.
> 
> Ahora sí, los dejo con la lectura.  
> Desde ya, ¡gracias por leer, gente linda!

** Miradas **

<< _La mirada es el lenguaje del corazón; los ojos no mienten._ >>

Sin que se dieran cuenta, siempre estaban mirándose. Por alguna u otra razón sus ojos siempre se encontraban; a veces afligidos, otras desafiantes y en escasas ocasiones comprensivos. Aunque fuera incómodo para una, aunque le causara indiferencia a la otra…

Siempre estaban mirándose.

Podrían llamarlo curiosidad natural, puesto que el vínculo que las unía era uno tan profundo que trascendía el tiempo e incluso la sangre. Un vínculo al que, por un sólo motivo, nunca le pudieron sacar provecho. A la larga sucedió lo inevitable, dentro de sí mismas se encontraron deseando conocerse. Sin embargo, siempre había una barrera entre ellas que por ahora ninguna tenía el valor de cruzar.

Lo único que les quedaba eran las miradas.

Las miradas dicen muchas cosas de nosotros. Nos delatan cuando falta comunicación, revelan la verdad. Te dejan expuesto. Y tales miradas, aún a la distancia, provocaban que en silencio se fueran conociendo. En los gestos, acciones y pocas palabras muy disimuladamente aprendían de la otra.

Inuyasha, irónicamente, casi siempre era el que ocasionaba esas miradas. El intermediario. Primero él la miraba a Kikyō; Kikyō miraba a Kagome y ésta última le correspondía con angustia en los ojos, para luego mirar a Inuyasha. Y ese círculo continuaba repitiéndose como una espiral interminable.

Hasta que un día, Kikyō decidió cortarlo.

Suikotsu, el sexto de los Siete guerreros, finalmente había despertado. El generoso doctor que la sacerdotisa conoció terminó por desaparecer, dándole el paso a su otra y malvada personalidad que no escatimó en atacarla, dejándola gravemente herida tras una ardua batalla en la que Inuyasha y los demás poco pudieron hacer contra los guerreros.

Entre sueños, Kikyō la escuchó:

—Hay que llevarse a Kikyō de aquí. De lo contrario… quizás no vuelva a despertar.

_Ella lo sabe._

Pensó, adormecida.

_Kagome sabe que mis serpientes no pueden estar cerca del monte Hakurei… ¿Por qué me está ayudando?_

El monje Miroku se ofreció a llevar a la sacerdotisa en brazos, pero Kagome refutó.

—Inuyasha es quien tiene que llevarla.

Esas palabras permanecieron naufragando en la mente de Kikyō hasta que abrió pesadamente los párpados, hallándose lejos del monte y recibiendo las almas.

—Inuyasha…

Su marchito amor estaba a su lado, observándola con pesadumbre. Detrás de él, otra mirada acongojada se hacía presente. La de Kagome.

Inuyasha le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido. Desde la transformación del sexto guerrero hasta la huida de ellos. Sin embargo, Kikyō no estaba atenta a su relato, sino a esos ojos castaños que hacían lo imposible para evitarla.

Esta vez Kagome ni se atrevía a mirarla. En su rostro se vislumbraba cierta confusión y pesar. Parecía estar luchando contra esas emociones.

Le molestó.

Kagome la había salvado de nuevo, pero su conducta contradecía aquella acción. No quería ser salvada por compasión, y esta vez tampoco por Inuyasha. Ya no le bastaban esas míseras excusas. Quería ser salvada porque Kagome así lo deseara.

De pronto, se encontró buscando su atención.

Deslizó los ojos lentamente hacia ella y la llamó por primera vez.

—Kagome.

La nombrada se sobresaltó. No se esperaba el llamado.

—Seguramente tú también pudiste ver el fragmento de la perla en el cuello de Suikotsu. —No había razón para decirle eso, ni tampoco un fin. Era un comentario innecesario, información que sobraba. Pero si así lograba su atención, si así lograba ver esos ojos para ver lo que realmente sentía…

Kagome tardó un momento en contestar.

—Sí, la luz pura que despedía se oscureció de repente. —habló, aún sin mirarla. Su voz sonaba decaída.

Kikyō no consiguió su cometido. Se sintió frustrada. ¿Por qué no la miraba? Ni siquiera con odio, con resentimiento. Con nada.

Volvió el rostro adelante, inexpresiva.

—Lo puro se ensucia, lo sucio se purifica. Lo bueno se vuelve malo, lo malo se vuelve bueno —empezó a recitar, haciendo que poco a poco Kagome posara los ojos en ella—. Todo lo que vive muere y lo que muere… renace. —Kikyō giró el rostro hacia ella una vez más; Kagome volvió a esquivarla—. Sí… El monte Hakurei es demasiado puro. Por eso el lado bueno de Suikotsu pudo vivir en la aldea que lo rodea, porque su corazón era igual de puro.

Sus palabras preocuparon al grupo, quienes entre todos decidieron ir a echar un vistazo al monte a la mañana siguiente. Inuyasha, por otro lado, no se alejaba de Kikyō, que continuaba descansando sobre el tronco de un árbol.

—Kikyō… ¿Qué harás tú?

La sacerdotisa observó a Kagome para ver qué opinaba, porque sí, en algún momento del camino comenzó a importarle su opinión.

Por fin consiguió su cometido.

Kagome le mantuvo la mirada con los ojos cristalizándose, tal como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse, y trató de sonreír.

Dolió.

Esa forzada sonrisa escarbó hondo en el apagado corazón de la sacerdotisa. Ese gesto le decía que se quedara, que los acompañara, incluso aunque la consecuencia fuera que Kagome se apartara.

_No tienes que forzarte…_

Pensó, sintiéndose extrañamente compasiva. Un descuido de su parte. Decidió atribuirle la culpa al hecho de haber sido salvada otra vez por Kagome. Debía ser eso, sino tendría que admitir que quizás, y solo quizás, estaba sintiendo simpatía por ella.

Mejor volver a la primera opción.

Kagome, así como le regaló una fugaz sonrisa, le dio la espalda. Kikyō llegó a notar cómo se llevaba el puño al pecho. Afinó la vista; unas delgadas gotas de sangre se resbalaban por su mano.

_¿Está herida?_

Regresó los ojos a Inuyasha, que la contemplaba embelesado, como siempre.

_¿No se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo no pudo olerla?_

Volvió a molestarse, en esta ocasión con él. Inuyasha solo tenía ojos para ella, obviando por completo que Kagome se encontraba lastimada. Lo creyó cruel, cuando en otro momento se hubiese alegrado por ser la primera en su lista.

_Simpatía…_

Era tiempo de admitir que la estaba sintiendo. Tal vez por los momentos vividos, tal vez porque conoció mejor a Kagome cuando se quedaron encerradas en aquella cueva. O quizás porque simplemente entendía lo que era ser dejada de lado por tu ser amado.

Por lo que fuere, no iba a ser parte del pesar de Kagome. No esta vez.

—Yo me quedaré aquí. Quiero quedarme un tiempo con esos niños. Perdieron al doctor, no tienen a nadie. Además…

—¿Además? —Inuyasha se inclinó hacia ella. Kikyō lo observó con un dejo de tristeza.

—Aunque quisiera ir al monte, no podría. La pureza de ese lugar rechaza a mis serpientes.

—Kikyō… —Inuyasha murmuró su nombre como si estuviera bajo un hechizo.

Kagome declinó el rostro al escucharlos, ensombreciéndose, y comenzó a retirarse a paso lento con un aire de derrota. La sacerdotisa la vio por encima del hombro de Inuyasha con unos gélidos ojos pero, en contraste, también con el pecho comprimido.

_¿Por qué no estás feliz? No voy a interferir entre ustedes, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?_

Empezó a reincorporarse, pensativa. Inuyasha trató de ayudarla, pero ella levantó la mano en señal de que no la tocara.

_No logro entenderte._

—Kikyō, ¿a dónde vas? —le preguntó, observando cómo se alejaba con una expresión distante.

—A buscar un lugar para dormir. No me sigas, Inuyasha —advirtió al escuchar pisadas tras ella—. Mejor, deberías ir a buscar a Kagome.

—¿A Kagome? —Inuyasha pasó la vista a su compañera, solo para no hallarla. Miró a sus amigos, quienes negaron con la cabeza—. Kagome…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unas pequeñas gotas caían en el río donde se encontraba, difuminando su reflejo. Kagome frunció el ceño y continuó enjuagándose la mano lastimada. Tenía un corte profundo en medio de la palma.

—Olvidé traer vendas —musitó sin ganas, refregándose la mano. La corriente en el agua, producto de la tormenta que se acercaba, se llevaba su sangre—. Está empezando a llover.

_Lo vi, lo vi bien claro. Cuando Kikyō me miró… estaba esperando por mi reacción._

Pensó, sentándose en la orilla del río. Abrazó sus rodillas y enterró la cara en los brazos.

_Ella tuvo en cuenta mis sentimientos y yo… ¿Yo qué estoy haciendo? Apenas podía mirarla. Soy una idiota._

Se agarró la cabeza por detrás, conteniendo las lágrimas. El problema ya no pasaba solo por Inuyasha, sino por lo que esa mujer le generaba. Inquietud, nervios. Unos constantes nervios ardiéndole en el estómago. Estar cerca de ella la ponía ansiosa. Siempre sentía que la estaba poniendo a prueba, siempre se sentía menos a su lado. Pero… algo más se estaba colando en esas sensaciones: empatía. Kagome era consciente de su situación.

Al principio, cuando la conoció, sintió cierto temor, luego celos por el vínculo que la unía con Inuyasha y ahora, conociéndola más, empatía y curiosidad. Ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo, Kikyō también. Y aún así la sacerdotisa tenía compasión por ella, al igual que Kagome por su persona. La confundía.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Ya no podía odiarla, más sí apreciarla por sus buenas acciones e incluso admirarla hasta que, inoportuno, Inuyasha se metía entre las dos, dándole un vuelvo inmediato al corazón. Él era una barrera.

_Si él no existiera… quizás hasta podríamos llevarnos bien. Ella es mi pasado, después de todo._

Pero existe, afirmó en sus pensamientos. Existe y el llevarse bien parecía una fantasía lejana gracias a esa existencia.

Fantasía que Kikyō estaba teniendo en ese mismo momento mientras se sumía en el bosque buscando un lugar para dormir.

_Es mi reencarnación, y aún así no puedo conectar con ella. No con él en el medio._

Pensaba, corriendo unas ramas del camino. Conectar con su presente ni era una opción antes, no le interesaba. Pero ahora sí. Tenía curiosidad por Kagome. Esa chica era tan amable, bondadosa… Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad con tal de que Inuyasha fuera feliz.

_No…, de que los dos seamos felices._

Se llevó la mano al pecho al reflexionar aquello. Dejarlo en libertad implicaba muchas cosas, no solo la felicidad de Inuyasha, sino también la de Kikyō. Entonces, ¿Kagome también estaba pensando en ella?

_Pero aunque lo haga… ese amor se marchitó hace mucho tiempo._

Corrió otra rama del camino; el sonido de un río se escuchaba a pocos pasos.

_Me pregunto si Inuyasha la habrá encontrado… No es seguro dejarla sola en este lugar._

Preocupación, eso también era nuevo. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, venía ligado a la simpatía.

Emergió del bosque y ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella. Los árboles ya no la protegían. Levantó el semblante, permitiéndose empapar por la lluvia unos segundos, y volvió a bajarlo. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver una silueta conocida a orillas del río.

_¿Kagome?_

Ella la encontró primero.

De repente se sentía inquieta, casi emocionada. Ese encuentro casual parecía ser obra del destino, como si la hubiera puesto allí para saciar todas las dudas que tenía atragantadas en la garganta. Y estaban solas, siempre solas. Otra obra del travieso destino, que siempre parecía querer encasillarlas en un solo lugar, sin nadie alrededor, para así obligarlas finalmente a estrechar el fuerte vínculo que, aunque rechazaran, ambas tenían.

Kikyō detalló su espalda encorvada con los párpados decaídos. Kagome parecía tan pequeña, triste y solitaria… La conmovió.

Se vio reflejada.

Y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba juntando valor para dar el primer paso y dirigirse hacia ella. Kagome parpadeó cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose y giró el cuello. La sorpresa escapó de sus labios al hallar a Kikyō parada detrás de sí. La observaba desde lo alto con unos gélidos ojos, pero su aura no transmitía ningún peligro.

—¿Kikyō? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se animó a preguntar, poniéndose de pie y escondiendo la mano detrás de la espalda. Kikyō bajó las pupilas, atajando su movimiento.

—Tu mano.

—¿Eh?

Kikyō agarró su brazo y la obligó a llevarlo al frente. Estrechó los ojos en la herida de su palma; era más profunda de lo que creyó.

—Estás sangrando.

—Ah… Sí. No es nada. —Kagome volvió a esconder la mano, desviando la vista. Estaba nerviosa. No se esperaba ese encuentro. En sí, huyó para dejar de verla. Pero ahí estaba la sacerdotisa, parada frente a ella con una indiferente expresión.

_Qué mala suerte._

Pensó, bufando. Kikyō no pasó desapercibido ese suspiro que en nada le agradó, pero decidió dejarlo estar.

—Muéstramela.

Kagome trató de sonreír.

—En serio, no es… nada. —Su voz fue decayendo cuando Kikyō la agarró de nuevo, descubriéndole la palma. Acercó la mano a la suya. Un resplandor violáceo comenzó a emanar de ella.

_Cálido…_

Pensó Kagome, detallando cómo la herida empezaba a cerrarse debido a su poder espiritual.

—Si lo dejas estar, se infectará. —murmuró Kikyō. Murmullo que sonó tan reconfortante para sus oídos que incluso logró lo imposible, tranquilizarla.

—Gracias. —Kagome le sonrió; sonrisa en la que Kikyō se perdió. Esta vez era una verdadera—. No tenías que hacerlo.

La sacerdotisa declinó el rostro. Esa sonrisa la traspasaba, haciéndola sentirse extraña y preguntarse cosas sin sentido. ¿Ella misma también podía sonreír así? Si se parecían, debía poder hacerlo.

—Ahora estamos a mano —le dijo. Kagome parpadeó—. Sé que tú me salvaste antes.

—Oh…, eso. Yo no hice nada.

—Lo hiciste. Si no fuera por tu advertencia, Inuyasha jamás me hubiera llevado lejos del monte.

Kikyō terminó de curarle la herida. Antes de soltarla, pasó el pulgar en una caricia por su palma. Kagome observó esa caricia algo inquieta por su comportamiento.

Silencio.

Solo el sonido de la llovizna cayendo en la tierra se escuchaba. Kikyō no hacía más que mirar el suelo, pensativa, y Kagome la miraba a ella.

Ahora sí podía mirarla.

Había algo extraño en su encarnación. ¿Por qué no se retiraba? Ya había cumplido su cometido. Sin embargo, ahí seguía, cabizbaja y pensativa, como si estuviera esperando algo. Era incapaz de ver a través de ella, pero deseó hacerlo.

—Te estás mojando.

Kikyō levantó el rostro cuando Kagome llevó una mano a su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla, buscando remover las pequeñas gotas en sus cabellos sueltos. Su garganta se endureció. ¿Nervios?

S _u mano se siente bien…_

Nervios.

—Tú también. Deberías volver, Inuyasha te está buscando.

Kagome rodó los ojos, apartando la mano. Pasó la vista al nocturno cielo. La luna difuminada por las nubes grises y los truenos que se veían a lo lejos eran lo único que iluminaba el lugar.

—No quiero verlo ahora. Mejor ve tú con él.

Kikyō cerró los puños debajo de sus largas mangas.

—Yo tampoco quiero verlo.

Kagome volvió el rostro a ella con seriedad. Seriedad que fue correspondida. Pero… hoy había algo diferente detrás de los distantes ojos de Kikyō. Cierta calidez que, a pesar de desconcertarla, le gustaba recibir.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Kikyō giró el rostro, evitando sus ojos. Esta vez era ella quién los esquivaba. Cada vez más adquirían un poderoso brillo, tanto, que la cegaban. Esa era la verdadera mirada de Kagome. Tuvo el privilegio de verla por primera vez aquella ocasión en la que se quedaron encerradas en la cueva. Unos ojos valientes y llenos de bondad que contrastaban con los suyos; fríos y solitarios. Le gustaban esos ojos, pero también le asustaban. Sentía que podían ver a través de ella.

—Buscar un refugio. —se limitó a contestar. Kagome dobló el cuello con curiosidad.

—¿Vas a pasar la noche conmigo?

Kikyō regresó la vista, inquieta. En su mente eso sonó como una peligrosa proposición. Se odió. No podía creer lo mal pensada que fue. Kagome, con su excéntrica personalidad, era la única que podía generar tal ruido en su cabeza. Sus acciones y palabras a veces la tomaban desprevenida, consiguiendo que su endurecido rostro se desplomara. Esa chica lograba lo imposible. A su lado costaba mantenerlo neutro.

—No, Inuyasha te encontrará tarde o temprano.

—Quién sabe… —Kagome giró los pies, dándole la espalda—. La lluvia borrará los rastros de mi aroma. Le va a llevar un rato. Además, me alejé bastante —explicó, volteando el rostro hacia ella— ¿Qué harás, entonces? Eres libre de irte. Sé que mi compañía no es la más adecuada. —Dibujó una penosa sonrisa que la sacerdotisa observó con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Um… ¿Porque siempre me ves con esos ojos? —se burló, señalándolos—. No parece agradarte mi compañía.

Kikyō se llevó la mano al rostro, pensativa. ¿Con qué clase de ojos la veía? No era consciente de sus propios gestos. Quizás en el intento de mantenerse neutra terminaba viéndola con frialdad. 

—Nunca dije que me desagradara.

Kagome entreabrió los labios, sorprendida.

—Tampoco es que me agrade. Me da igual. —agregó, captando su sorpresa. No le gustó sentirse tan expuesta.

Kagome cerró los labios y rió por lo bajo, descolocándola.

—Eso suena muy a ti, Kikyō —contestó, pasando la atención al cielo de nuevo—. Está lloviendo más fuerte… ¡Vamos! —Atajó su mano de golpe, sobresaltándola.

Kikyō comenzó a ser arrastrada por Kagome hacia un árbol cercano. Miró su mano en el camino. Era tan cálida… Contrarrestaba con su fría piel.

_Siempre es cálida._

Se detuvieron debajo del árbol, uno más grande que los demás. 

—Aquí al menos las hojas nos protegerán un poco —mencionó Kagome, detallando las largas ramas del árbol. Kikyō alzó una ceja, contemplándolas también.

—¿No sabes que los árboles atraen a los relámpagos? ¿Quieres calcinarnos?

—Ah… —Kagome se sonrojó—. Bueno… Apenas escuchemos uno a lo lejos nos moveremos. Mientras refugiémonos aquí.

Kikyō bufó. Su vida, o intento de vida, siempre parecía pender de un hilo cuando se encontraba a su lado. Kagome no le temía a nada.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, contemplando la lluvia. No parecía querer parar, al contrario, aumentaba a cántaros. El ambiente, extrañamente, se sentía reconfortante. Ninguna de las dos estaba incómoda a pesar del silencio. La presencia de la otra les brindaba una misteriosa sensación de paz que solo atinaba a expandirse gracias al relajante sonido de la lluvia.

De pronto desearon que no parara.

Kikyō bajó la mirada y observó sus manos. Kagome no la había soltado. Seguía sosteniéndole la mano con delicadeza, envolviéndola en un agradable calorcito. Subió los ojos y admiró su rostro. Lucía pensativo.

Kagome, al sentirse observaba, la miró de reojo. Kikyō desvió las pupilas, reforzando el agarre en su mano sin querer. Apretón que le hizo recordar a Kagome que nunca la había soltado.

—Ah… Perdón. —Dejó su mano en libertad con las mejillas coloradas. Siempre que estaba al lado de la sacerdotisa apenas podía controlar sus acciones. Se volvía torpe.

Kikyō volvió a descender los ojos y contempló el vacío que había quedado entre sus manos. Kagome plegaba los dedos contra esa diminuta falda que siempre le pareció en demasía reveladora.

Lo extrañó. Extrañaba su calor. Le brindaba una vaga sensación de vitalidad, le hacía pensar que al menos por un momento no era un cadáver andante.

Queriendo sentirlo de nuevo, se animó a sujetar su mano otra vez. Kagome agrandó los ojos al sentirla. Era un agarre tímido, apenas la sostenía.

—¿Kikyō?

La nombrada declinó el rostro, ensombreciéndose. No quería que Kagome viera la debilidad que debía escapar de sus ojos.

—Eres… muy cálida.

Kagome entornó los párpados al escucharla. Sí, lo era. Comparada con su gélida piel, lo era. ¿Kikyō extrañaba la sensación de vitalidad? De estar vivo.

_Claro que lo extraña._

Pensó con tristeza.

_Ella es la que más sufre de las dos, y yo siempre…_

Se mordió el labio, enfurecida consigo misma.

_Siempre fui una egoísta con ella, culpándola por todo._

Guiada por la intensa frustración que comenzaba a sentir, despegó la espalda del tronco. Kikyō alzó el rostro al verla frente a ella con unos profundos ojos que le dieron escalofríos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, incómoda. Kagome le sonrió con un dolor escondido y comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas, Kikyō. —La abrazó, dejándola suspendida—. Y esta es la única forma que conozco de hacerlo… y de darte calor.

Los labios de la sacerdotisa tiritaron. Frunció los dedos contra el tronco siendo aprisionada por el cuerpo de Kagome. La abrazaba con fuerza, rodeándola de una calidez jamás sentida.

Quería hablar, pero temía tartamudear al hacerlo.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Apenas susurró. Kagome, en respuesta, la apretó más a su cuerpo por la espalda. Kikyō tragó saliva. Ese abrazo comenzaba a despertar una extraña sensación en su estómago.

—Por ser una chiquilla revoltosa. —Sonrió contra su mejilla, acariciándole el cabello—. Lo siento mucho.

Kikyō la espió de soslayo sin saber qué pensar y muy lentamente comenzó a subir las manos por su espalda, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Se le cayeron las defensas apenas la abrazó. Kagome emanaba un aura tan pacifica que se sentía derretir en ella. 

—No tienes que disculparte. No hiciste nada malo, en cambio yo…

_Fui muy malvada contigo._

Kikyō finalmente había conseguido su atención y ahora no sabía qué hacer con ella. Se sentía pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos. Kagome le estaba regalando el abrazo más dulce que le habían dado en su vida. Lo más extraño de todo era que, a pesar de estar un poco intranquila, le gustaba sentirse así: frágil.

Ordinaria.

Invadida por esas emociones que la estaban adormeciendo en más de un sentido, no pudo evitar deslizar las manos por su espalda en gráciles caricias y esconder el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Allí, donde el aroma de Kagome tomaba forma. Uno suave, floral. Parecido al suyo.

La hechizó. 

—Kagome… —Se aferró a uno de sus hombros por detrás y con el brazo libre hizo un gancho en su cintura—… hueles bien.

Kagome se entumeció de pies a cabeza. ¿Que olía bien?, ¿eso dijo? Tenía que haber escuchado mal. La sacerdotisa jamás le diría algo así. No formaba parte de su naturaleza adularla. 

Temió preguntar.

Temió porque si Kikyō lo afirmaba las cosquillas que nacieron en su vientre al oírla directamente terminarían estallando. Ella la abrazó, pero ahora se sentía encerrada, pues, la sacerdotisa cada vez más la abrazaba con fuerza, apegándola a su cuerpo.

La lluvia, única espectadora de ese impensable momento, caía con ímpetu, avisándoles que pronto se vendría la tormenta.

—Kikyō, ahora sí deberíamos movernos —le dijo Kagome al oído. Kikyō ni la escuchó. Estaba muy ocupada respirando profundamente contra su cuello, alimentándose de su delicioso aroma. Kagome sintió cosquillitas en la piel al sentir ese aliento tan frío acariciándola—. Oye, los relámpagos… ¿Escuchas?

Kikyō comenzó a levantar los párpados, los cuales había cerrado por el momento, y examinó cómo unos fuertes relámpagos rompían el cielo no tan lejos de ellas.

_Esta chica… ¿sería capaz?_

—Sí…, se están acercando. —Eso dijo, no obstante, no la soltaba. Kagome comenzaba a preocuparse por su insólito comportamiento—. Quizás… deberíamos morir aquí, arrasadas por la tormenta.

—¿Huh? —Kagome se separó de golpe, atrapando sus hombros— ¿Qué locuras dices?

Kikyō esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no comprendió y pasó la vista a los relámpagos.

—Aquí… juntas. Nuestras almas volverán a ser una, Kagome. —Regresó la vista ella con lentitud— ¿Lo sabes, no? Yo tengo una porción de tu alma, por eso puedo caminar por el mundo de los vivos —comenzó a explicar, poniendo una mano en su pecho— ¿No te sientes incompleta desde que me quedé con esa parte?

Kagome lo meditó un instante. Sí, algo así sentía. No era del todo incómodo, pero desde que aquella bruja le quitó parte de su alma para dársela a Kikyō, sintió un vacío. Como si faltara una pequeña parte de su corazón.

Parte que tenía Kikyō.

—Tú y yo compartimos el mismo alma, pero no somos la misma persona. —Kikyō cerró los ojos, manteniendo una apacible sonrisa—. Si quieres tu alma de vuelta, solo debes dejarme aquí. Sino… te llevaré conmigo al otro mundo.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿La estaba sentenciando a muerte o la estaba poniendo a prueba? Salvarse ella o morir las dos juntas… ¿Qué clase de juego macabro era ese? Pensó que aquella malvada Kikyō del principio había desaparecido, pero no. Ahí estaba, jugando con su mente. ¿Con qué razón?

—¿Qué estás diciendo de repente…? No te entiendo, Kikyō.

Kagome comenzó a apartarse, asustada, pero la sacerdotisa cruzó los brazos detrás de su cintura, impidiéndoselo.

—La verdad. Si no escapas, te mataré. Moriremos en la tormenta. —Agrandó la sonrisa, transformándola en una filosa— ¿Qué harás? Si decides dejarme, éste es el momento. No voy a impedírtelo.

Kikyō hablaba con crueldad, pero el color de su voz resonaba suave en sus oídos, cariñoso. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué demonios estaba tramando? Lo que fuere, había poco tiempo para decidir. El viento estaba cambiando el rumbo, revoloteando los cabellos de ambas. Los relámpagos rompían cada vez más cerca, amenazando con destruir el gigantesco árbol que las protegía.

Lo primero que pensó fue salvarse a sí misma. No quería morir, menos de esa forma, pero…

_Sus ojos…_

Kagome detalló los solitarios ojos de la sacerdotisa con un nudo en la garganta. Kikyō no deseaba matarla, algo se lo decía, pero tampoco podía confiar en esa intuición por completo. Esa mujer era un misterio.

De pronto un relámpago cayó cerca de ellas, haciendo un estruendoso ruido y quemando la tierra. Kagome se abrazó a Kikyō por el susto, siendo abrazaba de igual manera.

—¿Qué harás, Kagome? Se acaba el tiempo. —Kikyō llevó una mano a su cabeza y se inclinó a su oído—. Mi humilde consejo es que escapes.

_¿Humilde…?_

Kagome arrugó la frente contra su pecho, harta de sus juegos, y la encaró de frente.

—¡Deja de bromear! —exclamó, sorprendiéndola— ¡Cómo si pudiera dejarte aquí sola! ¡Sabes que no lo voy a hacer!

_No, no lo sé. Por eso…_

—Si no lo haces, morirás.

—¡Bien! ¡Que así sea! —Se abrazó a ella de nuevo, acorralándola contra el árbol— ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de llevarme contigo, acá estoy!

El labio inferior de la sacerdotisa se desprendió.

_Esta chica… ¿de verdad está dispuesta…?_

Sus pensamientos frenaron en seco al notar cómo un relámpago gruñía en el cielo, dispersando las nubes, y comenzaba a caer en picada directo hacia el árbol.

_¡No!_

—¡Kagome!

Kikyō se dio vuelta, estampándola contra el árbol, y conjuró con todas sus fuerzas un campo de energía. El relámpago se estrelló contra el campo circular, furioso, y comenzó a dispersarse hasta solo quedar una delgada línea de él esfumándose en el aire.

Kagome la miraba boquiabierta.

—¿Ki-Kikyō? ¿Por qué…?

La nombrada, fatigada por el exceso de energía, tomó su mano y la incitó a correr de vuelta hacia el bosque. Kagome la seguía a paso torpe mientras se llevaba todas las ramas puestas.

Esa mujer no dejaba de confundirla. 

Habiéndose alejado bastante, Kikyō se detuvo en otro árbol y apoyó la mano en el tronco respirando con dificultad. Aún no se había recuperado por completo de la batalla con los guerreros.

Kagome apoyó la espalda en el tronco y la observó con el pecho subiendo y bajando en picada.

—¿Qué fue eso? De verdad… no te entiendo. ¿No querías llevarme contigo?

Kikyō levantó la vista y descansó la espalda en el tronco, recuperando de a poco el aire.

—No pensé que ibas a aceptar.

—¡¿Huh?! —Se inclinó hacia ella— ¡Lo sabía, me estabas poniendo a prueba!

La sacerdotisa la contempló con el rostro tenso, tal como si estuviera a punto de reprochar. Kagome llevó la cara hacia atrás, incómoda, y se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? Pasé la prueba, ¿no? —Se acomodó el cabello mojado de lado, bufando— ¿No hay recompensa? —preguntó para aflojar el pesado ambiente. Kikyō parpadeó.

—¿Recompensa? ¿Quieres una?

Kagome se volvió a verla y su corazón se desbocó al encontrarla a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Kikyō la observaba penetrantemente.

La intimidó.

—N-No, mejor no. —Sacudió la mano, sonrojada—. Solo… no vuelvas a probarme así.

La sacerdotisa permaneció mirándola unos segundos, pensativa, y apartó el rostro.

—Estaba bromeando —contestó con tranquilidad, escurriéndose el cabello por las puntas—. Solo tú te puedes creer algo así. Aún no es tiempo de que desaparezca de este mundo, tengo algo que hacer antes.

—¡Sonaste muy segura cuando lo dijiste! —exclamó, apretando los puños.

Kagome tenía razón. Kikyō no bromeó, en efecto la puso a prueba. Una severa y cruel prueba para descubrir qué sentía esa joven por ella. No iba a matarla, pero sí quería saber qué tan lejos podía llegar. Por supuesto, jamás se lo aceptaría.

—¿Segura? Ja. Eres muy ilusa, Kagome.

—¡Y tú eres una…!

—¿Una qué? —Arqueó una ceja. Kagome se tragó el insulto con una gran fuerza de voluntad.

—Al final sí eres una malvada… ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa? Tienes un minuto para convencerme de lo contrario.

La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos, ignorándola. Kagome chocó las mandíbulas. La agotaba. Esa mujer la agotaba incluso más que Inuyasha. Lo que más le molestaba era que permitiese que le afectara de ese modo. No podía creer haberse preocupado por alguien que se había burlado de ella hasta el punto de entristecerla. 

—Ya tengo suficiente de esto… ¡Me voy!

Kagome se dio la vuelta en un exagerado movimiento, golpeándola en la cara con el cabello. Kikyō alzó una ceja y atajó su brazo.

—Eso dolió.

—¡O-Oye! —Kagome se fue hacia atrás cuando la sacerdotisa se le vino encima, acorralándola contra el árbol— ¡Suéltame!

—Cálmate, quiero preguntarte algo.

—¿Es necesario que lo hagas así? —inquirió, sonrojada por la cercanía. Kikyō asintió, indiferente, y colocó una mano en el tronco—. Dime… ¿por qué estabas dispuesta a morir conmigo?

Kagome entreabrió los labios, suspendida, y volvió a sellarlos con inseguridad.

—Por qué… La verdad no lo sé. —Se tapó el rostro, bufando—. Pregúntame lo que quieras menos eso.

—Solo quiero saber eso.

Kagome volvió a suspirar. No tenía ganas de seguir peleando. Mejor dicho, no tenía la energía. Estaba empapada, cansada y totalmente acorralada.

—Tus ojos…

—¿Mis ojos? —inquirió Kikyō, inclinándose.

Kagome asintió, apenada.

—Tus ojos… se veían tan solitarios.

Quise protegerlos, pensó. Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso. Aunque sí podía revelarle la otra cara de la verdad, a esta altura ya no tenía caso ocultarla. Posiblemente la sacerdotisa ya la sabía.

—Tú y yo… no somos tan diferentes, Kikyō. —Se destapó el rostro, descubriendo una suave sonrisa en la que Kikyō se perdió—. Lo siento, no sé bien la respuesta, pero... lo más cercano a una podría ser que… —Dudó. Sentía las mejillas calientes a pesar de estar empapada—... con el paso del tiempo supongo que te tomé cariño.

Kikyō agrandó los ojos y allí quedó, congelada.

—Sé que suena extraño. Para mí también es nuevo, acabo de descubrirlo con tu "broma" —dijo, levantando las cejas con sarcasmo—. Por eso últimamente no sé qué pensar cuando te veo con Inuyasha. Dios… es realmente agotador. Es como si una amiga se hubiera enamorado del mismo chico que yo. —Se refregó la frente, ignorando por completo la parálisis de su acompañante—. Pensé que eras malvada, pero al final resultaste ser una buena persona. Eso no ayuda, ¿sabes? Creo que hubiera preferido que siguieras siendo malvada, así no tendría tantos sentimientos encontrados. Aunque… —Cambió de opinión—. Hoy fuiste bastante malvada.

—Eso… ¿Es por eso que hoy ni me miraste? Por lo que sientes.

—¿Eh? —Levantó los ojos, tropezándose con otros profundos. Kikyō la observaba absolutamente desarmada. Mirada que desarmó por igual a Kagome. Nunca había visto esa expresión en ella— ¿Fue... así? No me di cuenta, lo siento.

_¿Huh? ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando? ¿Por qué le importa que la mire o no? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

Kagome giró la cabeza sobre el tronco. Hablando de mirar, ahora sí que no podía mirarla. No si la tenía tan cerca. Desde siempre supo que la sacerdotisa era una maldita belleza, no era ciega. El verla de cerca sólo confirmaba lo obvio.

Kikyō era un exquisito cadáver. 

Kikyō, muy lejos de los nervios que sentía Kagome, se animó a reposar una mano en su mejilla. La volteó hacia ella con delicadeza, provocando que sus ojos se encontraran. Kagome no dejaba de sorprenderla con sus acciones y palabras. Quería saber lo que esa chica sentía por ella y ahí estaba la respuesta. Una más impactante de la que imaginó, pero no por eso menos reconfortante. Le gustó que esa joven se sintiera así por ella, porque tal sentir justificaba el suyo propio.

Estaban en la misma página.

—De verdad… eres un misterio —musitó, inclinándose hacia ella. Kagome se apegó al tronco sintiendo que no tenía escapatoria. En sí, ya no sabía si deseaba tenerla—. Quizás… yo también me he encariñado contigo.

Kagome relajó los párpados al oírla. Sintió un respiro. Le alegró no ser la única anormal encariñada con su… ¿enemiga en el amor? Ya desconocía si seguía siéndolo.

—No pareces muy encariñada, Kikyō. Trataste de matarme por segunda vez. —Suspiró, levantando el semblante. La lluvia continuaba, tropezando con las hojas de los árboles. De a poco parecía ir calmando; truenos pequeños iluminaban el bosque—. Tienes una extraña forma de mostrar tu aprecio.

Kikyō soltó una risita.

—No iba a matarte, ya te lo dije. —contestó, limpiando con el pulgar una gruesa gota de lluvia que yacía en su mejilla.

—¡No me fío de eso! —Kagome bajó la cara de golpe y ahogó un grito. Kikyō amplió los ojos. Sus rostros habían quedado demasiado cerca.

_¿Qué… me pasa? No me puedo mover._

Pensó Kagome mientras sus ojos, buscando dónde meterse, terminaban sin querer en los labios de la sacerdotisa. Tragó pesado, nerviosa.

Kikyō se encontraba igual de congelada. Al menos la mayor parte de su cuerpo, porque sus ojos, al igual que su reencarnación, decidieron examinar sus labios en detalle. Sentía un imán hacia ellos. Una fuerte atracción que le estaba nublando la mente.

_Carnosos, rosados…_

Una ferviente energía comenzaba a trepar por sus piernas, quedando estancada en el pecho. La apuñaló por dentro, provocando que sus párpados se estrecharan con cierto regocijo que Kagome vio en cámara lenta.

—¿Kikyō…?

La sacerdotisa levantó los párpados, sintiéndolos pesados, y la fuerza de voluntad la abandonó al chocar con los desarmados ojos de Kagome. No mentían, no ocultaban. Exponían con total transparencia todas sus incertidumbres y deseos.

No pudo contra ellos.

Reforzó el agarre en su mejilla sin quitarle la vista de encima y lentamente comenzó a inclinarse a su rostro, buscando destruir la distancia que restaba. Kagome separó los labios en un acto reflejo cuando Kikyō presionó su boca con suavidad.

La besó.

Kikyō la estaba besando.

Y hechizando.

Kagome llevó unas temblorosas manos a su espalda y se aferró de su ropa. No pudo resistirse, no pudo decir que no. Apenas se besaron sintió un intenso chispazo en su interior. Un gran calor. Se halló a sí misma disfrutando ese extraño encuentro que Kikyō, enredando un brazo en su cintura, no hacía más que profundizar.

Las respiraciones de ambas chocaban cada vez que entreabrían los labios y volvían a cerrarlos, degustándose, intercambiando el aliento y sintiendo la suavidad de sus pieles.

No pensaban, solo actuaban. No les importaba lo que estaban haciendo, solo lo hacían. Quizás buscando un consuelo al desamor, quizás porque el ambiente lo ameritaba. O tal vez solo lo deseaban hacia tiempo y ni lo sabían.

No les interesaba.

Todo dejó de hacerlo apenas se rozaron.

Kikyō separó más los labios, asomando la lengua por ellos, y la adentró en su boca. Kagome sofocó un jadeo, entrelazándose con esa hambrienta lengua que giraba sobre la suya lentamente.

Sus cuerpos comenzaban a reaccionar al encuentro, deseando moverse, pidiendo más. La sacerdotisa no trató de luchar contra ello. Empezó a subir una mano por su espalda, sintiendo su ropa húmeda, y sumió los dedos dentro de su playera, hallando a su piel hirviendo. Kagome cruzó los brazos detrás de su cuello, arqueando la espalda. Kikyō tuvo que contener el regocijo que sintió cuando sus pechos se acoplaron sobre la ropa. Podía sentir los firmes pezones de Kagome sobre los suyos gracias a tela mojada.

Un incentivo cruel.

Kikyō continuó besándola moviéndose acompasadamente contra su rostro, entrelazándose con su lengua y acariciándole la cadera de un peculiar modo que hacía a la joven estremecerse. Queriendo sentirla más, rodeó su cintura con la mano y empezó a subir por su abdomen, sintiendo la firmeza en él. Kagome tembló ante esos fríos dedos que continuaban explorándola, robándole suspiros que fallecían en la boca de la sacerdotisa. Abrió los ojos un momento para confirmar que no estaba soñando y, como si estuvieran sincronizadas, Kikyō abrió los suyos. Solo oscuridad hallaron en ambos.

_Los ojos no mienten…_

Kikyō la estampó más contra el árbol, resbalándose por su mentón. Sumió el rostro en su cuello y comenzó a besarlo y succionarlo con suavidad.

Y entonces, dijo su nombre.

—Kagome…

La nombrada se sacudió por aquel ronroneo que vino acompañado de una lenta y húmeda lamida en su piel. Se aferró más a su cuello, empezando a perder fuerza. Sus rodillas querían doblarse y caer. Fue su primer beso, se adaptó bastante bien. Pero lo que continuaba sucediendo ya era demasiado intenso para su primeriza persona. Se estaba desarmando tanto por dentro como por fuera. Algo en su interior quería estallar.

Kikyō, por otro lado, no era la primera vez que besaba. Sin embargo, sí fue la primera que sintió unos labios tan suaves, un magnetismo tan fuerte que se le hacía imposible separarse por mucho tiempo de ellos aunque se estuviera quedando sin aire.

_Qué misterioso…_

Pensó, volviendo a su boca. Le sujetó la nuca en el camino y la atrajo más hacia ella, devorando a sus labios con una hambruna que parecía contenida hacia tiempo. El beso se estaba tornando demasiado incitante para sus cuerpos, que pedían por favor ser atendidos también.

_Me siento… completa._

Kikyō comenzó a separarse de a poco y contempló embelesada el ruborizado rostro de Kagome.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó en un murmullo, limpiando su comisura con el pulgar. Kagome asintió como pudo.

—Sí. Es como si… tu alma hubiera vuelto a mi cuerpo. Me siento...

—Completa. —La sacerdotisa esbozó una complacida sonrisa y se inclinó a su cuello, apegándola contra el árbol—. Al final no fue necesario matarte, solo teníamos que hacer esto… Quién lo diría. —Pasó la lengua por él, llegando hasta su oreja. Atrapó su suave lóbulo con los dientes, provocando que Kagome girara el cuello, suspirando—. Nuestras almas están conectadas justo ahora, Kagome.

Kagome bajó las manos por su espalda, resbalándose por el tronco. Sus rodillas finalmente se aflojaron. Las intensas sensaciones la superaban. La misma alma fundida en una sola... Esa emoción no tenía comparación. La quemaba por dentro, pero no era la única en llamas. 

—Ki… kyō.

La nombrada suspiró regocijada al oír ese placentero llamado y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Se sumió entre sus piernas y comenzó a subir una mano por su muslo y la otra por su vientre, levantándole la playera. Kagome se tapó la boca cuando sujetó uno de sus pechos con cuidado. Podía sentir muy bien sus fríos dedos gracias a que el sujetador se encontraba húmedo.

—Kagome… —la llamó, inclinándose de nuevo a sus labios—. Yo…

—¡Kagome!

Ambas ensancharon los ojos.

—¡Dónde estás, Kagome!

Kagome volteó el rostro con el corazón a mil por hora.

—Inuyasha…

Cierto, Inuyasha existía. Inuyasha era la razón que las mantuvo alejadas por tanto tiempo. La razón que no les permitía unificarse. ¿Pero ahora?

¿Y ahora qué?

Kagome regresó el rostro a Kikyō, rígida como una piedra. Sin embargo, se relajó al ver su sonrisa. La sacerdotisa no la había borrado, ni siquiera por el motivo más importante que podía separarlas.

—Parece que estamos a punto de ser interrumpidas.

Kagome asintió, sonrojada. Kikyō cerró los ojos riendo en un murmullo y le bajó la playera.

—Supongo que es momento de retirarme.

Se puso de pie, tendiéndole una mano. Kagome la tomó sin saber qué decir pero queriendo decir mucho. La realidad comenzaba a caer en picada, directo a su cabeza. No sabía cómo procesarla. Contrario a ella, la sacerdotisa se mantenía neutra. Sin una sola muestra de inquietud o arrepentimiento.

—Kikyō, yo… —Cerró la boca antes de decir una estupidez. Apenas entendía lo que había sucedido, apenas podía calmar al corazón. Buscaba excusas y excusas en su cabeza para darle una explicación cuerda a la situación, pero nada aparecía más que una resignada aceptación. Una cosa era segura, ese beso despertó algo en ella. Un sentimiento prohibido, pues, se trataba de su encarnación. Hecho que a ésta no parecía importarle. Continuaba desprendiendo un aura de confianza, casi de arrogancia.

—¿Sí?

Kagome se humedeció los labios, ansiosa.

_No sé qué decir…_

La sacerdotisa alzó una ceja ante su mudo comportamiento y comenzó a inclinarse a su rostro. Rozó sus labios, dejándola con ganas de más, y sonrió sobre ellos.

—Si quieres más de tu recompensa, solo tienes que buscarme…

Kagome se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras la sacerdotisa se apartaba y levantaba la mano, llamando a sus fieles serpientes cazadoras. Estaba satisfecha. La joven no podía modular palabra alguna, pero sus ojos respondían por ella. Unos profundos, entregados. Hablaban por sí solos.

Kagome estaba a punto de decir que no, que no la buscaría hasta tener las cosas claras. Pero el ver esa imagen ya le hizo aclarar unas cuantas. No quería que se fuera, el solo pensar en la despedida ya le hacía extrañarla.

Más claro que eso, imposible.

—Mientras no trates de matarme, lo haré. —Kagome sonrió de soslayo, observando cómo las serpientes se acercaban en medio de la oscuridad, iluminando el bosque—. Te buscaré.

Kikyō sonrió mientras las serpientes se enredaban en su cuerpo y estiró una mano hacia Kagome, quién la tomó sin dudar. Los espectros comenzaron a elevarla por el aire, dispuestos a llevársela. Kagome observaba aquella escena con unos abstraídos ojos mientras sus manos empezaban a separarse. Los de Kikyō la miraban con la misma profundidad.

—Te estaré esperando, Kagome.

La nombrada reforzó el agarre en sus dedos antes de que se soltaran. Kikyō le regaló una última sonrisa y desapareció en medio del cielo, dejándola con la mano en el aire y pensativa. Ni los gritos de Inuyasha que se escuchaban de fondo lograban rescatarla del trance.

Las dos sabían que la magia había terminado, pero también eran conscientes de que volvería a resurgir.

Era inevitable.

No hay palabras que describan lo que sintieron al besarse. Lo que álmicamente arrasó dentro de ellas, llenándolas. Una conexión tan profunda que era imposible de explicar; abstracta como los sentimientos mismos. La sacerdotisa había encastrado la última pieza que le faltaba al corazón de Kagome para sentirse pleno. Completó el rompecabezas.

_Qué misterioso…_

Pensó, recordando cómo la sacerdotisa la había mirado por última vez; con una calidez que la traspasó.

Kikyō era Kagome, y Kagome era Kikyō.

Pero al mismo tiempo no lo eran.

Ese beso selló una promesa silenciosa. La promesa de volverse a ver para repetirlo. La promesa de unificar sus almas y finalmente volverse una.

_Los ojos no mienten…_

Sonrió para sí y se dio media vuelta sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecha.

_Porque no saben mentir._

** Fin **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! Ojalá les haya gustado esta parejita tan especial.  
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
